


Schlafen. Vielleicht träumen.

by samskeyti



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At La Louisiane. Prompt = regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlafen. Vielleicht träumen.

﻿His hair, his precisely slicked, severely combed, always contained hair. The hair that some, occasional mornings hung loose over his eyes like the mop of a careless schoolboy.

When, caught in the moments after sleep before danger, control, the tight-rope dance of who held what entered his young (brilliant, _beautiful_) mind, he smiled, warm and almost true. Landa waited for the boy to feign sleep, rolled aside and sighed at the ceiling.

The knife stands like a stake. Everything else is mud-black, curdled with red. He knows without lifting the battered head. He steps past the chair and turns away.


End file.
